


Daddy issues

by Merciignoremoi



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Little Corpse, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merciignoremoi/pseuds/Merciignoremoi
Summary: Corpse is a little and sykkuno is his daddy
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 314





	1. Chapter 1

Corpse liked to think he was normal; At least in public and around friends that is. It was late at night and he had been browsing tumblr when he first found it. It was a tag on a post of what looked like a woman dressed in baby clothing.

Little space, it read.

He was curious, so he clicked on the tag. He scrolled for what felt like hours. He had thought it was weird at first, who would willingly act like that? But the more he scrolled through the tag, the more he liked it. It sounded....safe. He didn’t know if he wanted to be a little. It would just be another weakness to add on to the many he already had.

But...it was a healthier coping mechanism then drinking himself silly or taking one too many of his meds.

So the very next day, he got dressed and went to a store. He was walking down the aisles, trying to find a stuffed animal he liked. There were just so many to choose from!

Wait. Had he just thought that? He hadn’t had a thought like that since he was three.

But he could think about that when he got home. He found one he decently liked, and bought it. He had gotten a weird look for being a twenty three year old man buying a purple stuffed bunny. He made the excuse of it being for a younger cousin’s birthday.

When he got home, he jumped on amazon. He found a lot of things. What should he get? He thought back to the ‘little space check list’ he saw. Right. He needed a pacifier. He looked at all of them, but none really caught this eye. He decided to buy a blue one. One was enough for now. He bought a onesie, a bottle, and a sippy cup as well.

A few days later he went to the store and bought some snacks for himself. Stuff little kids would like. Again another weird look from the cashier, another excuse. This time he was helping his friend who was a teen mom.

———Line break———

He was sitting on his couch, dressed like a baby with a stuffed animal in his hands. He had the paci resting on his lap in case he wanted it. He had turned on his favorite show from when he was a kid. He felt ridiculous sitting there. He had even made some Dino nuggets.

As he watch the show he could feel himself slipping. It was a weird feeling. It made his brain fuzzy and his vision soft around the edges. He surprised himself when he giggled at a stupid joke on the show.

He spent the next two hours in little space. He only came out of it when his alarm went off. He needed to go stream with his friends. He took off the onesie, took the paci out of his mouth, and got dressed in his big boy clothes.

Time to go back to being an adult.

———Line break———

He had started being little whenever he wasn’t streaming or working. He had gotten a lot of onesies, pacis, bottles, and other things for himself. It was embarrassing the first time it had happened. He wasn’t paying attention to his body and didn’t notice he had wet himself till he got up to go stream. Luckily he had been sitting on the floor and it was easy to clean up. From then on he wore diapers whe he was little.

———Line break———  
He had gotten to talking about kinks with his friends after a stream. He was just listening to his friends be horny and laughed at them when they got embarrassed.

“Oh my god. I found this really cute thing when I was scrolling through twitter! Do you remember when corpse did that baby voice?” Rae said, clicking over to her twitter. Corpse had a bad feeling about this.

“Look! Someone drew him dressed like a baby! It’s so cute!” She squealed.

Corpse was horrified. Someone had drawn him in little space. He knew what that tag on the art was.

“Rae, do you know what that tag is? The CG/L tag?” Sykkuno asked.

“Uh...no? Is it something bad?” She said, looking worried.

“No, it’s not bad. It’s a form of coping mechanism/kink.” Sykkuno said, launching into an explanation of the exact thing corpse was embarrassed about. His friends seemed to think it was cute.

“I’ve even had partners who were littles.” Sykkuno said. It made corpse’s heart skip a beat.

After that the topic was left behind. they talked for about twenty more minutes before it was only sykkuno and corpse in the call.

“Sykkuno? Can I tell you something? Or rather, show you something?” Corpse asked, his voice shaking.

“What is it corpse?” Sykkuno’s voice was soft, ready to reassure corpse if anything bad was going on.  
Corpse went over to his bed and grabbed his paci. He turned on his camera.

“Oh!” Sykkuno said in surprise. “You’re very handsome.”

Corpse blushed. “T-thank you sykkuno.”, he took a deep breath, “ but that’s not all I wanted to show you.” He hoped that his nerves weren’t showing on his face. He brought the paci up to his mouth and popped it in. He didn’t look up to see his friend’s reaction.

“Oh, corpse, is that all you had to tell me?” Sykkuno smiled. His friend was so cute. Curly black hair, big brown eyes, and the innocent look on his face.

Corpse nodded, bouncing slightly in his chair.

“Are you trying to ask me to take care of you? Do you need a daddy, little one?” The older male cooed.

“Yes.” Corpse said in a small voice.

“Alright baby, can you tell me how old you are?” He asked.

Corpse merely shook his head. He didn’t know! That’s what his daddy was supposed to tell him!

“Okay, well, judging based on the fact that you can’t talk and don’t know how old you are I’d say you’re about one or two.” Sykkuno deduced.

“I can talk!” Corpse shouted, but his words were slurred pretty bad.

“Okay little one, I believe you. Do you wanna put on some comfy clothes?” He chuckled, looking adoringly at his friend turned baby.

Corpse nodded, running off screen for a few moments. When he hopped back on screen, he had a blue shirt with the words ‘pretty boy’ on it. Sykkuno smiled, he was so lucky to see corpse like this. So small and needy, without a care in the world other than what toy was his favorite.

They sat on call for a few more hours, corpse sitting on the floor playing with his stuffies, and sykkuno doing some things for his channel.

“Okay baby boy, I’ve gotta go. Make sure you get some sleep and eat dinner.” Sykkuno said.

“No! Daddy don’t go!” Corpse whined. He looked like he was about to cry.

“Now corpse, don’t be like that baby boy. If you’re good this entire week, I’ll come visit you on friday.” Sykkuno scolded. Bribes always worked with little ones like corpse.

“Okay, daddy!” Corpse said bouncing on his knees. His daddy was so good to him!


	2. Chapter 2

Sykkuno opened the door, unlocked like it always was when he came over, and stepped inside. But, instead of the usual sight of his baby boy on the couch watching tv, corpse was still in his adult clothes.

“Corpse? Is there something wrong?” Sykkuno asked, worried.

“Uh...no. I-I do have something I wanna tell you though.” Corpse stuttered out, looking down at his shoes.

“Sure, let’s sit down on the couch.” Sykkuno said. Corpse sat in the chair opposite of him. Ok, now he was concerned.

“Do you love me, sykkuno?”

Did he love him? “Of course.”

How could he not? He was infatuated with the younger man. His eyes, his smile, his laugh. He had even started going to the gym so he could pick the much taller man up.

“What would you say if I told you I had some,...more then platonic feelings for you?” Corpse asked, hesitation in his voice. “Like,...romantic ones.” He sounded so scared.

Sykkuno’s face softened. “I’d say, I feel the same way.”

Corpse’s eyes lit up with happiness. He smiled and bounced in his seat. He got up and kissed sykkuno on the cheek.

“Alright, c’mon baby boy. Let’s get you out of those clothes.” Sykkuno said, gesturing to the door of corpse’s room.

Sykkuno helped corpse change into an oversized blue hoodie, pink panties, and fluffy blue socks. Clipping his paci to his shirt, corpse followed sykkuno into the living room.

They sat down on the couch, sykkuno putting on some random cartoon that corpse seemed to love; his baby boy sitting safe in his lap. As time went on corpse started to bounce in sykkuno’s lap, excited by the show. Sykkuno didn’t think he knew what he was doing.

All sykkuno could think about was how corpse would look bouncing on his cock. Pretty pink lips open, sweet moans falling from them. His tight ass, which sykkuno was willing to bet no one had touched before, stretched around him.

This thought process went on for what seemed like forever, until he could hear corpse whining.

“Are you okay, baby?” Sykkuno asked, wrapping his arms around the younger boy.

“Daddy...”, he whined, “My...down there...parts hurt.”

“Huh?” He was confused. “Oh! Come on baby, let’s go to your room so daddy can help you with that.” He cooed, picking up the little. Corpse giggled, his daddy was so strong!

Sykkuno set him down on the bed, planting little kisses all over his face. He was glad corpse was as excited as he was. Corpse spread his legs, sykkuno settling between them. He began to grind their erections together, making corpse let out the cutest little moans around his pacifier.

“Daddy!” He moaned, paci falling out of his mouth.

“what, baby? Daddy needs you to tell him what you want." Sykkuno said, kissing down his neck.

“daddy, hurts!" Corpse whined.

“I need you to tell me what hurts, princess.” The man teased.

Corpse quietly whined, softly crying. He didn’t know what was happening!

“Oh...does the little baby not know what’s going on? How old are you?” He asked in a demeaning tone. Corpse held up one finger. “ God...that shouldn’t turn me on as much as it does.”

He trailed a hand down the younger man’s body, pushing up his hoodie. He placed the pacifier back in his boyfriend’s mouth. He could see the tent in his panties, a growing wet spot on the front.

“Oh, sweet heart, did you get your panties dirty?” He cooed, slipping the panties off. The little’s erection sprung up and hit his stomach. The older man thought his cock was cute. Small, just like him.

He wrapped a hand around the base, licking the tip. Corpse jumped, trying to squirm away from the shorter male.

“Shh...it’s okay baby, daddy’s gonna make you feel good.” He said, taking him back into his mouth. He swallowed him down to the base, slowly bobbing his head. Corpse squirmed and whined, bucking his hips up into sykkuno’s mouth.

Sykkuno pulled off his boyfriend’s cock, still stroking it with his hand. He reached for the lube, slicking up three of his fingers. He slowly circled a finger around his entrance. Corpse yelped in surprise. 

Sykkuno quickly shushed him, pushing the first finger in. He slowly moved the finger in and out, not wanting to hurt him.

When corpse started pushing back against his hand, he added a second finger. He waited to start moving again, letting him get used to the stretch. He started pumping his fingers in and out of the tight entrance. The third finger was the easiest. He scissored his fingers, opening him up further.

He pulled his fingers out, making corpse whine at the loss. “Shh...don’t worry, baby. You’ll be getting something better very soon.” He said.

He grabbed the lube, slicking up his thick cock. Corpse looked down and silently panicked. How was that gonna fit in him?

He didn’t need to worry for long, as sykkuno slowly pushed in. He had to stop himself from pushing all the way in. Corpse was so tight and hot. He bottomed out, waiting for corpse to adjust. He began to set a steady rhythm.

Corpse winced in pain. “Shh...baby, it’s okay. Daddy’s not gonna hurt you.” He cooed, rubbing his sides softly.

He picked up his pace when he hit a spot that made corpse scream. He smirked, hitting that spot over and over again. Corpse moaned as best he could without taking his pacifier out of his mouth. He rocked his hips into sykkuno’s thrusts, seeking more.

Sykkuno chuckled. He sped up, thrusts becoming uneven. “Fuck, baby...daddy’s gonna fill you up so good.” He grunted out, he pumped his cock in time with his thrusts.

Corpse came with a shout, coating his stomach and chest. A few more thrusts and sykkuno was cumming inside him, filling him to the brim. He collapsed, breathing heavy.

He searched in the bedside table for a plug, he found a medium sized black one. He pulled out, replacing his cock with the plug. Grabbing his shirt from the the floor, he cleaned them both up.

Tossing the shirt aside, he flopped down next to his boyfriend. Wrapping an arm around the taller man’s waist, they fell asleep, just like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry it took so long to update!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope to have another chapter up soon!


End file.
